


Sexual Healing

by Valkyriefringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriefringe/pseuds/Valkyriefringe
Summary: Donna is broken-hearted about Doug so the brothers offer her sexual healing.





	Sexual Healing

Donna was numb. It was over. Doug was gone. She knew he was at their home removing every trace of him in her life.  
He would move in with his mother and leave her alone in her home.  
"Donna, we will drive you home, "Dean says worriedly.  
"No, I can't. I can't go home. Not yet."  
Sam and Dean look at each other and Dean take her into the Impala and Sam follows in Donnas truck.  
Dean drives to a hotel and leaves her alone as he checks in.  
Returning with the keys to find Donna sobbing against Sam, he leads the way to the room.  
Sam guides Donna inside and helps donna off with her jacket. She sits on the bed in a daze. Her shoulders slumped repeatedly.  
Dean and Sam sat on either side of her and each gave her a supportive one-armed hug.  
Dean and Sam shared a look but both shook their heads and stood up.  
"We will let you get some rest."  
"Please, don't leave me alone."  
"We should go, " Dean says to Sam.  
"Donna, there's only one bed. We really should go." Sam said reluctantly as he really wanted to stay.

"I don't mind sharing." Donna placed her hand on Sam's thigh and reached for Dean her hand caressing the front of his jeans. Her boldness bringing smiles to their faces and warmth to their groins.

"Donna, we don't want to take advantage of you but if you want us to stay, we will make you forget your pain for one night." Dean wanted her to be very aware of what would happen if they stayed.  
Donna nodded and said, "Make me forget."

The brothers looked at each other and removed their jackets. With her eyes on them, they stripped out of their clothes and stood naked in front of Donna.  
Donna's eyes were wide at the impressive sight of them. She almost thought she was dreaming but the sorrow that infected her heart told her this was no dream.  
They were both impressive men. Dean may have been shorter but his lean body, sexy now legs and the thick long cock that stood at full erection was enough to take Donnas breath away  
Her eyes traveled to Sam whos body was taller and more defined with muscles. His cock was similar to Deans only a bit thinner and longer.  
Donna wondered if she could take them both and reached for their cocks. She stroked them both then licked the precum off of Deans cock before taking his length in her mouth. She then did the same to Sam. She alternated stroking and sucking until they pushed her back on the bed.  
"Damn, you are a fine cock sucker, " Dean praised her.  
Dean went to work removing Donnas pants while Sam snuggles up close and kissed her. Sam's hands removing her shirt and bra.  
Donna gasped in Sam's mouth as Dean pleasured her with his mouth. Dean had a talented mouth and he was extremely skilled at preparing a woman to take two men at once.  
"You've shared a woman before, " Donna moaned as they skillfully got her to melt for them.  
"We have, " Dean winked at her and went back to work on her inflamed flesh with his mouth.  
Sam helped hold her legs apart for Dean as he kissed Donna senseless. Sam then leaned down to kiss her large breasts and watched as Dean prepare Donna. Dean had one hand working her pussy and the other in her ass. His mouth latched on to her clit and had Donna scream out as she came.  
Dean slid up her body to kiss Donna, his face soaked with her juices. She hungrily kissed him enjoying her taste on him.  
Sam took his turn between Donnas legs holding them wide apart while he dove in and devoured her wet pussy. Soon he could feel her throbbing under his tongue and he was unmerciful until she exploded and his face was showered with her pleasure.  
Leaving her tender clit alone he slipped lower and raised her up so his mouth could teach her ass. Dean had already eased her opening so he could slip his tongue inside her easy to use his saliva as lube.  
Donna moaned around Deans cock that she was sucking as he held her hair making her take his cock at his speed. She could only feel pleasure at this point. Her heartache was numb and pushed aside back in her brain.

Dean was close to coming in her mouth so he backed away.  
"Damn we got a fine little cocksucker here."  
Sam moved to see for himself as dean helped her get on her knees.  
Dean was a large man but wow Sam's cock was enormous. She was a little nervous about having them both at the same time but she was long past the point of caring.  
Donna had to open her mouth wide to fit him in but she did it. Sam let her control the pace and she sucked his cock with everything she had. Dean slipped inside her and each thrust made her take Sam deeper down her throat.  
She could feel Dean thrust deep inside her hitting her sweet spot just right while he stroked her clit. It wasn't long before she squeezed dean right as she came hard. It was all she could do not to close her mouth around Sam as she came.  
"Donna, you gonna get me to come right down your throat," Sam says as he lays back on the bed.  
Dean familiar with their routine helped donna straddle Sam's hips and take him in. Dean watched as Sam slowly slid in and out of Donna, stretching and filling her.  When Donna relaxed around him Dean slide a finger in her ass making her squirm. When she could take three fingers he placed his cock at her opening.  
Each time donna rose up on Sam's cock she took Dean in slowly inside her. Donna's excitement grew as Dean filled her ass more and more until he was fully inside her.  
Both men stayed still giving her body time to adjust and waited for Donna to take control.  
It took every bit of strength they had not to thrust into her with a frenzy and they nearly didn't make it. When she began rocking back and forth against them it sent them over the edge.  
As Donna found her release so did the two brothers found theirs filling her with their cum. Donna came so powerfully she passed out.  
Her lovers cleaned her up and held her as they slept. When the nightmares came the brothers used their bodies to chase them away.  
By morning Donna was no longer fragile and heartsick but she was sore and well pleasured.


End file.
